wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweat lodge
The sweat lodge (also called purification ceremony, sweat house, medicine lodge, medicine house, or simply sweat) is a ceremonial sauna and is an important event in some North American First Nations or Native American cultures. There are several styles of sweat lodges that include a domed or oblong hut similar to a wickiup, or even a simple hole dug into the ground and covered with planks or tree trunks. Stones are typically heated in an exterior fireElla E. Clark, Indian Legends of the Pacific Northwest, illustrated by Robert Bruce Inverarity, 2003, University of California Press, 225 pages ISBN 0520239261 and then placed in a central pit in the ground. World examples One of the early non-Indian occurrences can be found in the fifth century BC, when Scythians constructed pole and woolen cloth sweat baths.Joseph Bruchac, The Native American Sweat Lodge: History and Legends, 1993, The Crossing Press, 145 pages ISBN 089594636X Native Americans in many regions employed the sweat lodge. For example, Chumash peoples of the central coast of California built sweat lodges in coastal areas[http://www.megalithic.co.uk/article.php?sid=18353 C. Michael Hogan, Los Osos Back Bay, Megalithic Portal, editor A. Burnham] in association with habitation sites. Traditions [[image:Hupa Sweat House.jpg|thumb|'Hupa Indian underground building covered with wood plank roof and surrounded by a wall of large rocks']] Rituals and traditions vary from region to region and from tribe to tribe. They often include prayers, drumming, and offerings to the spirit world. In some cultures a sweat-lodge ceremony may be a part of another, longer ceremony such as a Sun Dance. Some common practices and key elements associated with sweat lodges include: * Orientation – The door usually faces the fire. The cardinal directions usually have distinct symbolism in Native American cultures. The lodge may be oriented within its environment for a specific purpose. Placement and orientation of the lodge within its environment often facilitates the ceremony's connection with the spirit world. * Construction – The lodge is generally built with great care and with respect to the environment and to the materials being used. Many traditions construct the lodge in complete silence, some have a drum playing while they build, other traditions have the builders fast during construction. * Clothing – In Native American lodges participants usually wear a simple garment such as shorts or loose dresses. * Offerings – Various types of plant medicines are often used to make prayers, give thanks or make other offerings. Prayer ties are sometimes made. * Support – In many traditions, one or more persons will remain outside the sweat lodge to protect the ceremony, and assist the participants. Sometimes they will tend the fire and place the hot stones, though usually this is done by a designated firekeeper. In another instance, a person that sits in the lodge, next to the door, is charged with protecting the ceremony, and maintaining lodge etiquette. * Darkness - Many traditions consider it important that sweats be done in complete darkness. Etiquette The most important part of sweat lodge etiquette is respecting the traditions of the lodge leader. Some lodges take place in complete silence, while others involve singing, chanting, drumming, or other sound. It is important to know what is allowed and expected before entering a lodge. Traditional tribes hold a high value of respect to the lodge. In some cultures, objects, including clothing, without a ceremonial significance are discouraged from being brought into the lodge. Most traditional tribes place a high value on modesty as a respect to the lodge. In clothed lodges, women are usually expected to wear skirts or short-sleeved dresses of a longer length. In some traditions, nudity is forbidden, as are mixed sex sweats, whereas in others nudity is considered to have a greater connection with the spiritual aspect of your sweat. Some lodge leaders do not allow menstruating women. Perhaps the most important piece of etiquette is gratitude. It is important to be thankful to the purpose of the sweat, the people joining you in the lodge, and those helping to support the sweat lodge. Risks Wearing metal jewelry can be dangerous: metal objects may become hot enough to burn the wearer. Contact lenses and synthetic clothing should not be worn in sweat lodges as the heat can cause the materials to melt and adhere to eyes, skin, or whatever they might be touching. Cotton clothing is recommended for lodges. There have been reports of lodge-related deaths resulting from overexposure to heat, dehydration, smoke inhalation, or improper lodge construction leading to suffocation. In October 2009, during a New Age retreat organized by James Arthur Ray, three people died and 21 more were sickened from an overcrowded and improperly set up sweat lodge containing some 60 people and located near Sedona, Arizona.John Dougherty, New York Times, "Deaths at Sweat Lodge Bring Soul-Searching Ray was arrested in connection with the deaths on February 3, 2010, and bond was set at $5 million.Felicia Fonseca, Associated Press "Motivational speaker charged in sweat lodge deaths" In response to these deaths, Lakota spiritual leader Arvol Looking Horse issued a statement reading in part: Even people who are experienced with sweats, and attending a ceremony led by a properly-trained and authorized Native American ceremonial leader, could suddenly experience problems due to underlying health issues. It is recommended that a physician check people intending to have a sweat-lodge experience, and that people only attend lodges with reputable people. If rocks are used, it is important not to use river rocks, or other kinds of rocks with air pockets inside them. Rocks must be completely dry before heating. Rocks with air pockets or excessive moisture will likely crack and possibly explode in the fire or when hit by water. This can result in razor-sharp fragments and splinters striking participants with sufficient force to effect injury. Even rocks used before may absorb humidity or moisture leading to cracks or shattering. There is also a risk posed by modern chemical pesticides, or inappropriate woods, herbs, or building materials being used in the lodge. Lawsuit filed by the Lakota Nation On November 2, 2009, the Lakota Nation filed a lawsuit against the United States, Arizona State, James Arthur Ray and Angel Valley Retreat Center site owners, to have Ray and the site owners arrested and punished under the Sioux Treaty of 1868 between the United States and the Lakota Nation, which states that “if bad men among the whites or other people subject to the authority of the United States shall commit any wrong upon the person or the property of the Indians, the United States will (...) proceed at once to cause the offender to be arrested and punished according to the laws of the United States, and also reimburse the injured person for the loss sustained.” The Lakota Nation holds that James Arthur Ray and the Angel Valley Retreat Center have “violated the peace between the United States and the Lakota Nation” and have caused the “desecration of our Sacred Oinikiga (purification ceremony) by causing the death of Liz Neuman, Kirby Brown and James Shore”. As well, the Lakota claim that James Arthur Ray and the Angel Valley Retreat Center fraudulently impersonated Indians and must be held responsible for causing the deaths and injuries, and for evidence destruction through dismantling of the sweat lodge. The lawsuit seeks to have the treaty enforced and does not seek monetary compensation.Nina Rehfeld, "Lakota Nation files lawsuit against parties in sweat lodge incident", www.sedona.biz, 11/12/2009 http://www.sedona.biz/lakota-tribe-files-lawsuit-sweat-lodge-incident-sedona111209a.php Preceding the lawsuit, Native American experts on sweat lodges criticized the reported construction and conduct of the lodge as not meeting traditional ways ("bastardized", "mocked" and "desecrated"). Indian leaders expressed concerns and prayers for the dead and injured. The leaders said the ceremony is their way of life and not a religion, as white men see it. It is Native American property protected by U.S. law and United Nation declaration. The ceremony should only be in sanctioned lodge carriers' hands from legitimate nations. Traditionally, a typical leader has 4 to 8 years of apprenticeship before being allowed to care for people in a lodge, and have been officially named as ceremonial leaders before the community. Participants are instructed to call out whenever they feel uncomfortable, and the ceremony is usually stopped to help them. The lodge was said to be unusually built from non-breathable materials. Charging for the ceremony was said to be inappropriate. The number of participants was criticized as too high and the ceremony length was said to be too long. Respect to elders' oversight was said to be important for avoiding unfortunate events. The tragedy was characterized as "plain carelessness", with a disregard for the participants' safety and outright negligence.Bob Goulais,"Dying to experience native ceremonies",North Bay Nugget, 10/24/2009 http://www.nugget.ca/ArticleDisplay.aspx?e=2144903 The Native American community actively seeks to prevent abuses of their traditions. Organizers have been discussing ways to formalize guidance and oversight to authentic or independent lodge leaders.Chief Chemito, Comments reported on Phoenix Fox 10 by Miriam Garcia, 10/10/2009 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLILFSrfmBsValerie Taliman, "Taliman: Selling the sacred", Indian Country Today, 10/13/2009 http://www.indiancountrytoday.com/opinion/64077357.htmlLindsay Hocker, "Sweat lodge incident 'not our Indian way", Quad-Cities Online, 10/14/2009 http://qconline.com/archives/qco/display.php?id=462433Chief Arvol Looking Horse, "Concerning the deaths in Sedona", Indian Country Today, 10/16/2009 http://www.indiancountrytoday.com/opinion/columnists/64486777.htmlAll Nations Indigenous Native American Indian Cultural Center, "Native Elder Addresses Deaths In Sweat Lodge", BlackHillsToday, 10/17/2009 http://www.blackhillsportal.com/npps/story.cfm?ID=3492 See also * Inipi (Lakota Sweatlodge) * Kiva * Sauna * Temazcal (Mexican & Central American Native Sweatlodge) * The red road References Bibliography * External links * Adapted from the notes of Hopoyv Fekseko (D. Joseph Alderson) * Article on the use of the temazcal or sweatbath among the Tzeltal-Tzotzil Maya of Chiapas, Mexico Category:Native American religion Category:Ritual purification Category:Bathing Category:Lakota